thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Judith Grimes
Judith Grimes ist ein Kleinkind, das während des Ausbruchs in AMC's ''The Walking Dead'' geboren wurde. Sie ist die Tochter von Lori Grimes und Shane Walsh und die Halbschwester von Carl Grimes. Obwohl er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater ist, hat Rick sie als seine eigene adoptiert und ist bereit, sie um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Vor dem Ausbruch Judith Grimes ist das zweite Kind von Lori Grimes und ist das erste Kind, das während der Apokalypse geboren wurde. Als einzige Person, die bisher keine Erinnerungen an die vorapokalyptische Welt hatte, drücken ihre Eltern die Hoffnung aus, dass sie nicht in ständiger Angst leben wird, und sie wünschen, dass sie die postapokalyptische Welt so akzeptieren wird, wie sie ist ohne auf die Art und Weise zu verweisen, wie es früher war. Von dem Moment an, als Lori entdeckt, dass sie mit Judith schwanger ist, stellt sich die Frage, wer der leibliche Vater des Babys ist. Lori hat eine sehr kurze sexuelle Verbindung mit Shane, Ricks besten Freunds, im Lager von Atlanta, bevor sie herausfindet, dass Rick noch am Leben ist. Dies bringt Shane in den richtigen und wahrscheinlichsten Zeitrahmen für die Empfängnis des Babys. Rick wurde jedoch kurz darauf mit Lori wiedervereint und sie hatten Sex, so dass es durchaus möglich ist, dass er tatsächlich der biologische Vater von Judith ist. Rick hat jedoch offenbart, dass er weiß, dass Judith nicht seine biologische Tochter ist, aber egal wie auch immer er sie liebt und bereit ist, sie um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Judith wird nicht sofort bei ihrer Geburt genannt, und sie brauchten mehrere Episoden, um über den Namen "Judith" zu entscheiden, Carl's Lehrerin in der dritten Klasse hieß so. Carl schlägt auch vor, dass sie sie nach verstorbenen benennen, wie beispielsweise Sophia, Lori, Jackie oder Amy. Sie trägt den Spitznamen von Daryl Dixon "Nervensäge". Nach dem Ausbruch Judith Grimes ist das zweite Kind von Lori Grimes und ist das erste bekannte Kind, das während der Zombie-Apokalypse geboren wurde. Als einzige Person, die bisher keine Erinnerungen an die vorapokalyptische Welt hatte, drücken ihre Eltern die Hoffnung aus, dass sie nicht in ständiger Angst leben wird und sie wünschen, dass sie die postapokalyptische Welt so akzeptieren wird, wie sie ist ohne auf die Art und Weise zu verweisen, wie es früher war. Von dem Moment an, als Lori entdeckt, dass sie mit Judith schwanger ist, stellt sich die Frage, wer der leibliche Vater des Baby's ist. Lori hat eine sehr kurze sexuelle Verbindung mit Shane, Ricks bester Freundin, im Lager von Atlanta, bevor sie herausfindet, dass Rick noch am Leben ist. Dies bringt Shane in den richtigen und wahrscheinlichsten Zeitrahmen für die Empfängnis des Babys. Rick wurde jedoch kurz darauf mit Lori wiedervereint und wurde auch gezeigt, wie er mit Lori verliebt ist, so dass es durchaus möglich ist, dass er tatsächlich der biologische Vater von Judith ist. Rick hat jedoch offenbart, dass er weiß, dass Judith nicht seine biologische Tochter ist, aber egal wie auch immer er sie liebt und bereit ist, sie um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Judith wird nicht sofort bei ihrer Geburt genannt, und sie brauchten mehrere Episoden, um über den Namen "Judith" zu entscheiden, wie Carl's Lehrerin in der dritten Klasse nannte. Carl schlägt auch vor, dass sie Sophia nennen sollen nach Sophia. Sie trägt den Spitznamen Daryl Dixon 'Nervensäge'. [[Staffel 3|'Staffel 3']] "Leben und Tod" Nachdem einige Zombies in den gesäuberten Zellentrakt eingedrungen sind, fliehen Lori, Carl und Maggie vor den Untoten. Sie können sich in dem Kesselraum verstecken, als die Wehen bei Lori einsetzen. Schnell bemerkt Maggie, dass etwas bei der bevorstehenden Geburt nicht stimmt. Der Muttermund ist nicht weit genug geöffnet, während sich das Baby den Weg nach draußen bahnt. Lori fasst den Entschluss, dass Maggie sie aufschneiden soll um das Baby zu retten. Sie kommt der Bitte schließlich nach und öffnet den Bauch von Lori mit einem Messer. Während Lori verblutet, kann Maggie das Mädchen retten. Carl möchte seine Mutter nicht verblutend zurück lassen und schießt. Maggie und er gehen gemeinsam in den Innenhof und lassen Loris Körper zurück. "Anruf" Das Kind wird von Maggie an Carl übergeben. Hershel ruft ihn zu sich um sich das Mädchen anzuschauen und erklärt, dass sie unbedingt Nahrung für die Kleine benötigen. Daryl erklärt sich sofort bereit los zu fahren und danach Ausschau zu halten. Maggie und Glenn wollen ihn begleiten. Schließlich fährt er mit Maggie auf seinem Motorrad los. Am Abend kommen sie zurück. Die Gruppe ist in der Zwischenzeit in den Zellentrakt C zurückgekehrt. Maggie und Beth bereiten die Flasche vor, während Daryl sich das schreiende Kind geben lässt. Es beruhigt sich ein wenig und nimmt schließlich die Ersatzmilch an. Daryl fragt, ob sie schon einen Namen erhalten hat. Carl schlägt die Namen der verstorbenen Frauen vor, hat sich jedoch noch nicht entschieden. Daryl will es "Kleine Nervensäge"[2]nennen. "Auf der Jagd" Beth hält das Kind im Arm, während die Gruppe frühstückt. Rick kommt hinzu und erkundigt sich nach Carl und ob jeder eine Waffe hat. Dann geht er zurück in den Zellentrakt. Hershel folgt ihm, während Oscar, Daryl und Carl den Zellentrakt E weiter säubern. Axel ist währenddessen im Generatorraum und versucht dort alles für einen Notbetrieb instand zu setzen. Beth passt allein auf das Baby auf. Nach einer Weile kehren Hershel und Carl zurück. Sie bereitet das Essen für die Gruppe zu. Rick kommt zu ihnen und nimmt sein Baby das erste Mal in den Arm. Dann gehen alle gemeinsam hinaus in den Innenhof. Dort bemerkt Rick etwas am Zaun und überreicht die Kleine seinem Sohn um nachzuschauen. "Tod vor der Tür" Carl ist allerdings auch neugierig und gibt seine Schwester an Beth weiter. Nachdem eine unbekannte Frau am Zaun entdeckt und gerettet wurde, wird sie versorgt und befragt. Da taucht Daryl auf und möchte den anderen etwas zeigen. Diese schließen Michonne ein und schauen nach. Die Freude ist sehr groß, als sie die totgeglaubte Carol sehen. Diese freut sich sehr, vor allem als sie das Baby sieht. Erst da bemerkt sie, dass Lori fehlt. Sie bekundet ihr Beileid und nimmt den Säugling auf den Arm. Dort behält sie ihn auch die nächsten Stunden, in denen über die Rettung von Glenn und Maggie gesprochen wird. "Siehe, dein Bruder" Die Gruppe ist auf gebrochen. Am Abend hält Beth das Baby im Arm und schaukelt sie sanft. Axel bemerkt, wie gut sie mit dem Kind umgehen kann und fragt, wie alt Beth ist. Als diese erklärt, dass sie 17 ist kommt Carol hinzu und will mit Axel unter vier Augen sprechen. Sie verlassen den Zellenraum. Hershel kann sie schließlich zum Einschlafen bringen. "Kriegsrecht" Beth geht mit dem Kind im Arm in den Zellenvorraum, um Judith etwas zu Essen zu geben. Sie wird dabei von Sasha]angesprochen, die ihr zu dem Kind gratuliert. Beth klärt sie auf und geht wieder in den Zellentrakt zurück, nachdem Sasha erfahren hat, was mit der leiblichen Mutter geschehen ist. Nach Ricks Rückkehr aus Woodbury nimmt er seine Tochter in den Arm. Schnell fällt er wieder in den Zustand zurück, den er im Kesselraum hatte: Er hört das Babygeschrei nur noch abgedumpft und beginnt zu zweifeln. Verunsichert gibt er das Kind an Beth zurück. Carol ist dabei den Tragekorb des Babys mit frischer Wäsche auszulegen, als Beth zu ihr kommt. Während sie sich über Daryl und Ed unterhalten, legen sie Judith in den Korb. "Zuflucht" Beth bringt Maggie Judith, damit sie das Baby stillen kann. Sie zeigt ihr, wie man die Flasche halten muss, damit sie keine Blähungen bekommt. Dann geht sie um Hershel etwas zu Essen zu machen. "Judas" Carol legt Judith in Andreas Arme. Sie reden darüber, wie ihre Freunde gestorben sind. Dann erklärt Carol ihr den Plan, wie sie den Governor töten soll. Andrea soll mit ihm schlafen und wenn er zufrieden und fest schläft ihn ermorden. In der Nacht hält Rick seine Tochter auf den Armen und bringt sie zu den Anderen. Merle darf nun den Zellentrakt betreten. Beth singt ein Lied für alle. Rick geht zu Hershel und Daryl. Gemeinsam beschließen sie nicht alle Hoffnungen auf Andrea zu setzen, sondern sich selbst mit Waffen aufzurüsten. Dazu will Rick mit Michonne und Carl am nächsten Tag losfahren. Daryl warnt ihn vor der unbekannten Frau, doch Rick sieht dies als Gelegenheit, dass sie sich beweisen kann. Daryl soll zumindest seinen Bruder in Schach halten, falls etwas passiert. "Der Strick des Jägers" Carol kümmert sich um Judith. Sie legt die Kleine in die Wiege, die Carl aus King County mitgebracht hat. Dann füllt sie ein Magazin mit Pistolenkugeln, während sie Merle fragt, ob er zur Gruppe hält. Dieser erklärt, dass für ihn sein Bruder das einzig wichtige im Leben ist. Später trägt Carol Judith mit zu einem Treffen der Gefängnis-Überlebenden. Hier erklärt Rick, dass er Michonne an den Governor übergeben wollte und dafür im Gegenzug fortan in Ruhe gelassen wird. Für ihn war dies ein Fehler. Er will deshalb fortan demokratisch wählen lassen, was sie tun. "Stirb und töte" Die Gruppe verlässt das Gefängnis. Beth nimmt das Baby mit. Hinter einem getarnten Wagen warten sie auf ein Zeichen, dass die Kämpfe vorüber sind. Schüsse und Explosionen aus dem Gefängnis zeigen ihnen, dass die Kämpfe begonnen haben. Carl ist sauer, denn er wollte lieber dabei helfen das Gefängnis zu verteidigen. Die Eindringlinge können verjagt werden. Einer der Bewohner verläuft sich zufällig zu ihrem Unterschlupf. Sofort wird er von Hershel und Carl bedroht. Der Junge lässt seine Waffe herunter, wird jedoch von Carl dennoch erschossen. Die in Sicherheit gebrachten Gefängnis-Bewohner kehren in den Zellentrakt zurück. Dort erklärt Carl, dass er aus Notwehr schießen musste. Hershel korrigiert es jedoch und besteht darauf, dass er den Jungen niedergeschossen hat. Judith wird ins Bett gebracht und schläft auch bald ein. Am nächsten Morgen, als Rick, Michonne und Daryl von ihrem Vergeltungsschlag zurück kommen schläft Judith noch. Sie bringen einige neue Bewohner mit, die direkt in den Zellentrakt gehen. [[Staffel 4|'Staffel 4']] "Kein Tag ohne Unglück" Judith wird von Rick auf dem Arm gehalten, als dieser von Clara] erzählt. Hershel baut Rick wieder auf, da ihn der Verlauf der Ereignisse nicht in Ruhe lässt und er selbst beinahe so weit war durchzudrehen. "Tod, überall Tod" Am Morgen klingelt der Wecker um 06:00 Uhr. Für Carl ist es Zeit auf zu stehen. Rick weckt seinen Sohn und hat dabei Judith auf dem Arm. Judith sitzt in der Zelle von Michonne und spielt mit Plastikbechern, als Beth den Fuß der Schwertträgerin verbindet. Später kommt Beth mit Judith auf dem Arm an der Zelle von Michonne vorbei, die gerade dabei ist ihre Bauchmuskeln zu trainieren. Beth und Michonne unterhalten sich, als sich Judith plötzlich übergeben muss. Beth möchte ihr Oberteil wechseln und reicht das Kind der am Boden liegenden Michonne hin. Diese weigert sich das Kind zu nehmen, lässt sich aber erweichen als sie den Fleck auf dem Oberteil von Beth sieht. Anfangs hält sie das Kind mit einem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck von sich weg bis sie es schließlich an sich heranzieht und drückt. Michonne kann nicht anders als ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen und beginnt zu weinen. Beth sieht das als sie zurück ist und lässt Michonne mit dem Kind wieder alleine. "Quarantäne" Da es immer mehr erkrankte Menschen in dem Gefängnis gibt, bezieht Beth in dem Bürotrakt eine neue Unterkunft. So ist gewährleistet, dass Judith sich nicht mit der unbekannten Krankheit] ansteckt. "Kein Zurück" Das Gefängnis wird angegriffen. Die Kinder bringen Judith im Kindersitz hinaus. Lizzie, eines der Mädchen, versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass sie sich ebenfalls Waffen besorgen und kämpfen sollten, wie Carol] es ihnen gezeigt hat. Später finden Carl und Rick den leeren Kindersitz mit Blutspuren. Sie nehmen an, dass Judith gefressen wurde. "Neben dem Gleis" Judith wurde allerdings von Tyreese mitgenommen, als dieser das Gefängnis verlassen hat. Gemeinsam mit Lizzie und Mika durchkämmen sie den Wald bis schließlich die Nacht einbricht. Während einer Rast fängt Judith an zu schreien. Sofort bekommt das Mädchen die Flasche, damit sie ruhig ist. Dennoch sind einige Zombies auf die kleine Gruppe aufmerksam geworden, sodass Tyreese und die Mädchen weitergehen müssen. Am nächsten Morgen beginnt das Kleinkind erneut an zu schreien. Tyreese wechselt die Windel und erreicht so, dass das Mädchen erneut ruhig ist. Plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch. Während Tyreese nach der Quelle sucht, schrecken ein paar Vögel aus dem Gebüsch. Mika bekommt Panik und läuft davon. Tyreese und Lizzie laufen ihr hinter her und können sie schließlich einholen, als sie einen Schrei hören. Tyreese möchte dem auf den Grund gehen und lässt die Kinder alleine zurück. Judith beginnt wieder zu schreien, was einige Zombies anlockt. Lizzie versucht das Kind zum Schweigen zu bringen, indem es ihr die Atemwege zuhält. Mika schießt auf einen Zombie, als Carol auftaucht und die Kinder rettet. Gemeinsam gehen sie zu Tyreese, der überglücklich ist, dass niemanden etwas passiert und Carol wieder da ist. Ein Überlebender berichtet von einem sicheren Ort, den Tyreese, Carol und die Kinder erreichen können, wenn sie den Schienen folgen. Sofort machen sie sich auf den Weg und lassen den von einem Untoten gebissenen Mann zurück. "Schonung" Carol, Tyreese, Carol, Mika, Lizzie und Judith erreichen eine Hütte, die sehr gut versteckt ist. Während Carol und Tyreese schauen, ob drinnen alles sicher ist, wird Judith bei Mika und Lizzie gelassen. Am nächsten Tag als Carol und Tyreese unterwegs sind, liegt Judith auf einer Decke auf dem Boden. Lizzie und Mika passen auf sie auf. Carol und Tyreese kommen zurück und sehen wie LIzzie vor der ermordeten Mika steht. Sie hält ein blutiges Messer in der Hand. Lizzie will ebenfalls Judith töten und als Beißer zurückkehren lassen. Carol kann es ihr ausreden und sagt, dass Judith nicht einmal laufen kann. Am Ende schickt Carol Tyreese zusammen mit Lizzie und Judith ins Haus zurück. Am nächsten Morgen brechen Tyreese und Carol weiter nach Terminus auf. Die kleine Judith befindet sich gut geschützt gegen Wind und Wetter auf Tyreeses Rücken. Staffel 5 — Staffel 8 ... [[Staffel 9|'Staffel 9']] "Ein neuer Anfang" In den anderthalb Jahren seit dem Ende des Krieges wurde Judith von Rick und Michonne großgezogen und die drei leben als glückliche Familie in einem wiederaufgebauten und blühenden Alexandria. Rick, jetzt mit kürzeren und graueren Haaren, sieht Michonne mit Judith glücklich an. Sie gehen außerhalb der Mauern, um einen Vogelschwarm auf dem Feld zu sehen. Am nächsten Tag, als Rick in Hilltop ist, erzählt er Maggie, dass Judith sich immer noch an sie als "Tante Maggie" erinnert. Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Judith getötet hat: * Lori Grimes (Indirekt Verursacht) Auftritte Besonderheiten * Sie wurde mehrfach tot geglaubt. * Rick ist sich sicher, dass Judith die Tochter von Shane ist. Allerdings ist ihm das egal. Er liebt sie so, als wäre sie seine Tochter. * Auf Hershels Farm wurde Lori von Carl gefragt, ob das Baby Sophia heißen kann, nachdem es geboren wurde. Lori sagte hierzu nichts. Shane war jedoch einverstanden. * Das Mädchen ist der jüngste Mensch in der Serie. * Sie wurde wie Carl per Kaiserschnitt geboren. * Erst nachdem Rick am Telefon mit Lori über Carl und das Baby gesprochen hat, geht er zu den anderen zurück und lässt sich das Kind geben. * Sie bekommt den Namen Judith. Er ist der Lehrerin von Carl, Mrs. Judith Müller, gewidmet, die er in der dritten Klasse hatte. * Beth bemerkt, dass Judith die Augen von Lori und nicht von Rick oder Shane hat. * Judith bekommt Blähungen, wenn man die Flasche falsch hält. * Tyreese rettet Judith, Rick und Carl wissen davon jedoch nichts. Der Familie Grimes ist nicht klar ob sie tot, untot oder lebendig ist. *Wird von Daryl in Staffel 3 "kleine Nervensäge" genannt Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter TWD Kategorie:Lebende Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Kinder & Jugendliche Kategorie:Kein Pate Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Rick's Gruppe Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere: The Walking Dead Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Gefängnis Kategorie:Alexandria Kategorie:Alexandria Sicherheitszone Kategorie:Hilltop Kolonie Kategorie:Hilltop Colony Kategorie:Das Königreich __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__